


Bonfire of Shame

by scoutbokmal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Translation, Translation from Swedish, original work in swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: This is a translation of a work that originally is in Swedish.He was forced to pay for his sins, with his life.





	Bonfire of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).
  * A translation of [Skammens Bål](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775365) by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege). 



> So this is a translation of a work, originally written in Swedish, by planetundersiege. None of this belongs to me except the translation of this phenomenal work.

The ropes were adjusted so they dug even deeper into the boy´s already bloody, copper-smelling hands. He was more or less glued to the rough wooden pole on the big stage, surrouded bu hundreds of small pieces of firewood , extra dry so as to create a better fire.

He had closed his ears and shut everything out when his mother along with others had shouted at him during his walk towards the pole of shame, condemning him for that unforgivable sin that was himself. The screams from everyone as they had thrown stones at him, stones that had hit his skin so hard that the red blood har run from his pale arms. He knew he was a sin, it was because of just that he was tied to the pole, waiting for the smell of smoke, the hot pain, and then the smell of burnt flesh. It was the punishment for everyone who broke the worst law their leader had set up when he seized power. The law that so many already had burned for before him, and he wasn´t going to be the last. He will just be remembered as a twelve-year old who was dissappeared for his own best, to give everyone else a better life without people like him mixing with normal people.

He wasn't worthy of life, not according to the government or the people, nor his own mother, who had herself thrown that first stone, the stone which had given him a big, weeping wound, throbbing in time to his terrified heartbeat.

Salty tears flowed down his cheeks, already red from crying. His body was shaking so bad that the pole, to which he was bound, almost fell over, and his head almost impaled on the sharp firewood that soon would devour his body in their hot, biting flames, and the howling of the crowd would drown out his last, animalistic, cries for help.

His stomach twisted when a burning piece of wood was thrown onto the pile. His dizziness from fear was already bringing him into a state of deep shock and pure terror. The fire was slowly spreading around him, in steadily growing flames that already was giving off a terrible heat.

His stomach emptied its contents over the wood, and a loud hissing sound spread as the fire closed in, as the black smoke rose towards the heavens and completely blinded the boy. He felt his throat constrict and he was gripped by panic, did everything to try and get neccesary air into his lungs, but to no avail. This only resulted in a coughing fit and aching lungs, an ache so intense it was as if a blunt hunting knife was slowly carving his organs in the most torturous and slow way as possible in order to make his deat as slow and painful as possible. And it worked.

His eyes were hurting and had to be kept closed, tears streaming down his cheeks, the salty liquid meeting the fire with a hiss not unlike that of an angry cat.

The next thing that followed was pain, unbearable pain when the flames slowly licked their way up his body, colouring his pale skin a charcoal black as he was burned, like a piece of meat left to long in the grill for too long. He wanted to scream, but couldn't even open his mouth, couldn't even think. Everything he knew were unbelievable pain, that made him wish death would hurry up and end the misery.

his wish was granted when a couåle of minutes later, when the body was unrecognizable.

 

Aftonbladet. 27 september 2031

Yesterday, at three o'clock in the afternoon, a bonfire was held in the outskirts of Stockholm of a twelve year old boy. The boy was burned at the stake because of the law our leader Anders Jenssen alone imposed the 7 September 2026. Burn all homosexuals to keep thee race pure and to protect ourselves from their sins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stort tack till planetundersiege som tillät mig att översätta hans brillianta verk!/Big thanks to planetundersiege who let me translate their work!


End file.
